The Wasteland
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The ruler of the Wasteland comes looking for the person who destroyed the Beast of the Wasteland. His attention becomes centered on Phoebe. And so does his search for revenge.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
"THE WASTELAND"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 5 episodes   
"The Eyes Have It" and "Sympathy For The Demon".)  
  
* * *  
  
The ruler of the Wasteland comes looking for the person who   
destroyed the Beast of the Wasteland. His attention becomes centered   
on Phoebe. And so does his search for revenge.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
The sky was perpetually covered in dark, rolling clouds.   
Lightning flashed intermittently across those clouds. The surface   
below was barren and void of life. Large outcroppings of rock dotted   
the sandy terrain. In the midst of this desolation stood a lone   
creature.  
  
The creature was a good nine feet tall. I had coal black skin   
and piercing emerald green eyes. Its' flaming red hair hung well   
below its' waist. It was dressed in short, knee-length pants and a   
vest. Vampire-like fangs, three inch claws on each finger, and   
massive, rippling muscles gave clear indication this creature was a   
match for any opponent.  
  
Not that it had many opponents. Few living creatures even came   
to this desolate land it called home. And with good reason. This   
land was not a land for the living. It was a land of mysticism and   
magic.  
  
The land actually had no official name. No one had ever felt it   
necessary to give it a name. Most creatures simply referred to it by   
what it appeared to be. The Wasteland.  
  
The creature standing in the midst of the desolation was called   
Cattarrin; the undisputed ruler of this domain. It had been master   
here for thousands of years. In all that time, it had performed its'   
task with unerring accuracy. But that had recently changed.  
  
Cattarrin looked around at the dozens of piles of sparkling   
energy that dotted the landscape. Each pile represented a vanquished   
demon. The power, the very essence, of each of those demons. For   
thousands of years vanquished demons were forced into this domain   
where the Beast would absorb that essence. The Beast would then   
transfer most of that essence to Cattarrin.  
  
That had all changed recently. If time had had any meaning in   
this land, it would have been several weeks since the transfers had   
ceased. Now, the Beast was nowhere to be seen and was not performing   
its' required task.  
  
This perplexed Cattarrin. The Beast reacted purely on instinct.   
It had no intelligence with which to make rational decisions. It   
simply did what it had been created to do.  
  
Cattarrin walked the Wasteland in search of his pet. He did not   
fear the Beast as other creatures did. In this domain, Cattarrin was   
unchallenged. And undefeatable. Even if a creature should come here   
without being vanquished, that creature could not hope to oppose the   
ruler of the Wasteland.  
  
Cattarrin passed an outcropping of rock and stopped short. The   
tentacles of the Beast lay crumpled on the ground. The Beast had be   
vanquished; its' very essence drained from the massive subterranean   
body.  
  
Cattarrin was perplexed. He had not thought this possible. The   
Beast was nearly as powerful as the master itself. It would take a   
very powerful force to vanquish the Beast. To steal its' essence.  
  
Cattarrin looked around the Wasteland, searching with his   
senses. Any creature that came to the Wasteland left a residual   
impression of itself. An impression Cattarrin would be able to   
distinguish.  
  
The Lord of the Wasteland ignored the myriad impressions of the   
vanquished demons that dotted the landscape. Whatever creature had   
done this was still alive. And since he had not sensed it   
immediately, it meant the creature had escaped the Wasteland.   
Something else Cattarrin had thought impossible.  
  
Suddenly Cattarrin touched on a presence. It was a human   
presence. What the humans called a female. She had come to the   
Wasteland. And she had left. This female must be powerful to perform   
such a feat.  
  
Then the Lord of the Wasteland sensed a second presence. A   
human male. No, not a human. Part demon. And this part demon had   
also left the Wasteland.  
  
Cattarrin discounted the male presence. No half demon could   
stand against the Beast. It would have been vanquished and been no   
match for the Beast. Which left only the female. Come to the   
Wasteland to save her half human lover, no doubt.  
  
Cattarrin began to absorb the demonic essence around him. To   
retrieve what had been stolen, Cattarrin would have to enter the   
mortal realm. He would have to take on mortal form. And that form   
would need power. Cattarrin couldn't be vanquished. But any mortal   
form he took could be destroyed. He would have to have the power to   
prevent that. To reclaim what rightfully belonged in the Wasteland.  
  
It had been more than two thousand years since Cattarrin had   
walked the mortal realm. Much would have changed in that time. He   
would need to learn about those changes before he made his move. But   
when Cattarrin did make his move, no one would stop him from   
reclaiming his property. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Phoebe," called Paige from the kitchen, "your editor is on the   
phone. She says she needs your column for the printers."  
  
"It's on my desk," Phoebe called back from the living room.  
  
"She says it's not there," replied Paige.  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen and took the phone from Paige.  
  
"It's in the box on my desk where it always is," said Phoebe   
into the phone.  
  
"It's not there,"' said the woman on the other end of the phone.   
"Your box is empty."  
  
"Great," said Phoebe. "Well, it's still on my computer. Just   
bring it up and reprint it."  
  
"That's your job," said the woman in annoyance. "I suggest you   
get in here and get it done now. It has to be at the printers in less   
than an hour if it's going to make the deadline."  
  
"This is my day off," protested Phoebe.  
  
"Deadlines don't have days off," said the woman. "I'll expect   
your column within the hour."  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
"Oh, this is just perfect," said Phoebe sarcastically. "Paige,   
I have to go in to work for a while. Madam de Sade seems to have an   
aversion to my printer."  
  
"The pitfalls of working for a living," replied Paige.  
  
"Just tell Piper I'll try to be back in time for dinner,   
please," said Phoebe. "This shouldn't take very long."  
  
"Will do," replied Paige.  
  
"I swear," said Phoebe, grabbing her coat and car keys, "that   
woman goes out of her way to make my life miserable.  
  
"Have fun," called Paige as Phoebe left the manor.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe pulled the last page of her column out of the printer and   
placed it on the stack on her desk. She picked up the stack of papers   
and walked too her editors' office. She dropped the papers   
unceremoniously on the woman's desk.  
  
"Here," said Phoebe, "printed and ready to go."  
  
"And with ten minutes to spare," said the woman.  
  
"Really," said Phoebe, "I don't know why you couldn't have just   
printed it yourself instead of making me come in on my day off."  
  
"Phoebe, you're a great writer," said the woman, "and you give   
great advice. But your job is to write your column and get it to me.   
My job is to edit it and get it to the printers. That's called a   
pecking order. It's not my job to run around after you and do your   
work for you."  
  
"It was one time," said Phoebe. "It wouldn't have hurt you to   
just hit print on my computer this one time."  
  
"Pecking order, sweetie," said the woman, "pecking order."  
  
"I know, I know," said Phoebe. "Just tell the janitor to leave   
my desk alone. I'll take care of it myself and this shouldn't happen   
again."  
  
"Now that I can do," replied the editor.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Phoebe, indicating a man in the outer room,   
talking to one of the other employees.  
  
"Who, him?" asked the editor, looking at the man. "He's a   
reporter looking for a job. Foreign correspondence stuff."  
  
"He keeps looking at me," said Phoebe.  
  
"Maybe you have an admirer," said the editor.  
  
Phoebe left her editors' office and walked into the outer room.   
She walked up t the man who turned and smiled at her. The man stood   
about six feet tall. His red hair was cut neatly over his ears and he   
had the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Hi," Phoebe said to the man. "I noticed you keep staring at   
me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the man. "You seem familiar to me. I was   
just trying to figure out why. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"I wasn't offended," said Phoebe. "I just didn't know why you   
were staring at me, that's all."  
  
"I guess you remind me of someone," said the man, extending his   
hand. "I'm Derek Russell."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell," said Phoebe shaking Derek's hand.  
  
`"Again, I'm sorry for staring," said Derek. "I didn't mean any   
harm."  
  
"No harm done," said Phoebe. "Well, I need to get going. Maybe   
we'll bump into each other again some time."  
  
"I'm sure we will," said Derek.  
  
Derek watched as Phoebe walked out of the room. A slight,   
almost imperceptible smile crossed his lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"So, was he cute?" asked Paige at dinner that night.  
  
"I guess so," said Phoebe. "He's a little older than I am,   
though. About forty or so. Besides, he's a foreign correspondent,   
which means he'll be off traveling around the world most of the time."  
  
"Long distance relationships rarely work out," said Piper.  
  
"That coming from a woman whose husband routinely travels all   
over the world and even to other dimensions," said Paige.  
  
"But I'm here most of the time," said Leo. "It's not the same   
thing."  
  
"Still, it can't hurt to try," said Paige.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready just yet," said Phoebe. "I think I'd   
prefer just to take it slow and easy for a while. My track record   
with men isn't so good lately."  
  
"Which is all the more reason to get back up on the horse, so to   
speak," said Paige, as they heard the front doorbell. "You're due a   
change in luck."  
  
"I'll get it," offered Phoebe, grateful for the interruption.  
  
"Paige, I think you should ease off," said Piper, as Phoebe went   
to answer the door. "Phoebe's been through a lot lately."  
  
"I'm just trying to help," said Paige. "I'm not trying to push   
her into anything."  
  
While the others continued to talk, Phoebe went to the front   
door. She was relieved to get away from the conversation. It was   
getting uncomfortable. She opened the door to find Derek Russell on   
the front porch.  
  
"Derek," she said, "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."  
  
"You're a difficult person to find," said Derek. "I wasn't sure   
if you were the one I was looking for until we shook hands."  
  
"You were looking for me?" asked Phoebe. "What for?"  
  
"I want what you stole from me," said Derek. "Return it now and   
I'll leave you in peace."  
  
"What I stole?" questioned Phoebe. "I haven't stolen anything.   
I never even say you before today."  
  
"I'll brook no games with you, human," said Derek. "Return   
what's mine now."  
  
Phoebe backed into the manor as she watched Derek's eyes flash.  
  
"Piper, Paige," she called out in fear.  
  
Piper and Paige hurried out of the kitchen to come to Phoebe's   
aid. Leo followed close behind. Derek looked at the others and his   
gaze settled on Leo.  
  
"White Lighter," said Derek. He looked back at Phoebe. "That   
would make you a witch. It would explain a great deal."  
  
"He's a demon," said Phoebe, moving to join her sisters.  
  
"No, not a demon," said Derek. "You've taken what belongs to me   
and I want it back."  
  
"Listen here," said Piper, "no one's taken anything. You've got   
the wrong person. Get out of here and we won't send you back to hell   
where you belong."  
  
Suddenly Derek's form changed. Instead of the human he had   
appeared to be he looked very much like a demon. He was nine feet   
tall, with coal black skin, and piercing emerald green eyes. His   
flaming red hair hung well below his waist. He was dressed in short,   
knee-length pants and a vest. He also had vampire-like fangs, three-  
inch claws on each finger, and massive, rippling muscles.  
  
He held out one clawed hand and Paige suddenly rose into the air   
several feet. She began grasping at her throat as if some invisible   
force was strangling her She was grasping for air.  
  
"Give me what I want or she dies," said Cattarrin.  
  
"That's it," said Piper.  
  
Piper raised her hands and Cattarrin exploded into a thousand   
shards. But instead of evaporating as they usually did when she   
exploded a demon, they suddenly reconstituted themselves back into   
Cattarrin. Paige dropped to the floor and began sucking in air in   
great gulps.  
  
"Uh oh," said Piper. "This isn't good."  
  
"Two witches," gasped Cattarrin in surprise.  
  
"Three, actually," said Phoebe, helping Paige to her feet.  
  
"You must be these Charmed Ones I've heard of," said Cattarrin.   
"I have misjudged the situation. Next time, I won't."  
  
Cattarrin suddenly flashed and was gone. Other than her neck   
being a bit sore, Paige appeared to be unharmed. She quickly   
recovered from the attack.  
  
""What the hell was that?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"I have no idea," said Leo. "Whatever it was is definitely a   
threat."  
  
"Ya' think?" asked Phoebe sarcastically. "It resisted Pipers'   
explosive power. There aren't that many demons that can do that."  
  
"What was all that about Phoebe giving back what she stole?"   
asked Paige. "What does it think she stole?"  
  
"I don't know that, either," said Leo. "I'd better check with   
the Elders. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need me before I   
get back, just call."  
  
Leo orbed out leaving the sisters to ponder who their intruder   
was and just what it wanted. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"The Elders don't have any answers," said Leo. "They aren't   
sure what it is. They're pretty sure it isn't a demon. There's no   
demon that fits its' description."  
  
"Then what was it?" asked Piper.  
  
"They aren't sure," said Leo. "There ARE other magical   
creatures out there that aren't demons. But the Elders can't identify   
it."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well," said Leo, "it is possible this is some creature from   
ancient history. There are creatures that existed that haven't been   
seen in centuries or millennia. None of the Elders are that old. The   
oldest Elder is twelve hundred or so. It's possible this creature   
predates them."  
  
"We better find out what this is soon," said Phoebe. "Next time   
it might really hurt one of us."  
  
"I don't think it will come after you," said Leo. "It didn't   
attack you directly, even though you seemed to be the one it wanted.   
It turned on Paige. Like it thought that by hurting Paige you would   
give it what it wanted."  
  
"And whatever it wanted," said Piper, "it kept asking you to   
return it. If it thought you had this, whatever it is, why didn't it   
just take it from you?"  
  
"Maybe it can't just take it," offered Paige. "Maybe whatever   
this thing is is something that Phoebe has to give it voluntarily."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, "so what is it I'm supposed to have?"  
  
"That's hard to say," said Leo. "Without knowing what that   
thing is, we have no idea what it wants."  
  
"Well, I didn't find it in the Book of Shadows," said Paige. "I   
looked through the entire book from cover to cover. Nothing that even   
remotely resembles this thing. But that strangle hold it had on me   
almost killed me. Whatever this thing is, it's very strong."  
  
"It said we were 'those' Charmed Ones," said Phoebe. "Like it   
wasn't really sure who we were."  
  
"It knew what a White Lighter is," said Leo. "And it knows   
about witches."  
  
"So, how do we find out what this thing is and what it wants?"   
asked Piper.  
  
"I know a few people I can check with," said Leo. "I can't   
guarantee anything, but it's worth a try."  
  
"Don't be too long," said Piper. "If it attacks again, we may   
need you quick."  
  
"I'll keep an ear out for you,' said Leo. "Just call if   
anything happens."  
  
"What do you mean if it attacks again?" asked Phoebe after Leo   
had orbed out. "It as much as said it was coming back. I think we   
can assume it's not coming back for a nice friendly chat."  
  
"I know," said Piper. "We have to be ready for it when it does   
return."  
  
"And just how do we do that?" asked Paige. "How do we prepare a   
defense against something when we don't even know what it is?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "We start by none of us being   
alone. We're stronger together. We'll need that strength at least   
until we find out what's going on."  
  
"I just don't like the two of your being in danger because of   
me," said Phoebe. "Even if I haven't done anything."  
  
"It's not your fault," said Piper. "This thing thinks you've   
taken something from it. It's not your fault it's got the wrong   
person."  
  
"All the same," said Phoebe, "it's because of me that you're in   
danger. If we could just figure out what . . ."  
  
Phoebe's statement went unfinished. There was suddenly a   
brilliant flash of light that blinded them all. When their visions   
cleared, Cattarrin held Phoebe in his grasp. He kept her between   
himself and Piper and Paige.  
  
"Leo," Piper called out.  
  
Leo orbed in immediately. He looked at Cattarrin holding Phoebe   
as a human shield.  
  
"You won't get the opportunity to use your power against me this   
time, witch," said Cattarrin. "When I am finished, this one will   
gladly return the essence of the Beast to me. Then she will beg me   
for death."  
  
Before any of the others could react, Cattarrin flashed again.   
He and Phoebe vanished in the flash, leaving the others alone and   
without a clue where they had gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"We have to find her," screamed Paige. "Who knows what that   
thing is doing to her while we stand around talking."  
  
"Paige, calm down," said Piper. "Until we know where this thing   
has taken her, there's nothing we can do."  
  
"There has to be some way to find out what that thing is and   
where it's taken Phoebe," said Leo. "Someone must know something."  
  
"Leo," said Piper, "it mentioned the essence of the Beast.   
Remember when Phoebe went to the Wasteland to say goodbye to Cole?   
She mentioned something about a beast there."  
  
"Yes, she did," said Leo. "But that's something the Elders   
don't know a whole lot about. The Wasteland is for vanquished   
demons."  
  
"Cole would know about it," said Paige.  
  
"Get him here now, Leo," said Piper. "I don't care if you have   
to drag him here kicking and screaming, I want to see him right now."  
  
Leo orbed out of the manor. Piper and Paige waited impatiently   
for his return. Every second put Phoebes' life in that much more   
danger. Leo was gone only a few minutes when he orbed back in with   
Cole.  
  
"Okay, Cole," said Paige, not waiting for him to speak, "what do   
you know about some nine foot black demon with red hair and green   
eyes?"  
  
"Wh . . . where did you hear that description?" stammered Cole.  
  
"Easy, Paige," said Piper. "He's going to tell us what we want   
to know. We didn't hear it anywhere, Cole. We saw it."  
  
"That's impossible," said Cole. "He never comes to the Earthly   
realm."  
  
"It was right here just a few minutes ago," snapped Paige. "And   
it took Phoebe."  
  
"He what?" questioned Cole. "That doesn't make any sense.   
Phoebe's no demon. What would he want with her?"  
  
"It kept saying something about her returning the essence of the   
Beast," said Piper. "You obviously know who or what this is. Tell us   
everything you know about it. And make it fast. Phoebe could be in   
real trouble."  
  
"His name is Cattarrin," said Cole. "He's the ruler of the   
Wasteland."  
  
"The place where vanquished demons go," said Leo. "No wonder   
the Elders didn't know what it was. We never knew the Wasteland had a   
ruler."  
  
"No reason that you should know," said Cole. "He's sort of a   
demonic boogieman. All demons know about him. And that they'll one   
day be sent to the Wasteland. Since good creatures don't go to the   
Wasteland, you wouldn't have much way of knowing about it."  
  
"What is this Beast?" asked Paige.  
  
"The Beast," said Cole, "is the creature that lives in the   
Wasteland. When a demon is vanquished, it's transformed into a mass   
of swirling energy. Broken down, so to speak, into magical energy   
which the Beast can absorb.""  
  
"You mean it lives on demonic energy?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "Part of that energy, anyway. The rest it   
transfers to Cattarrin. He returns most of it to the underworld where   
it is given to other demons, warlocks, whatever evil creature is ready   
for more power."  
  
"That's how warlocks gain new powers just like we do," said   
Piper.  
  
"Partially, yes," said Cole.  
  
"So why would this Cattarrin think Phoebe has stolen the essence   
of the Beast?" asked Leo.  
  
"He must have sensed that she had been to the Wasteland," said   
Cole. "When she came to visit me. He can sense the residual energy   
of beings that enter the Wasteland. And he would know that she   
escaped his realm, too."  
  
"That doesn't explain why Cattarrin thinks Phoebe stole this   
essence," said Piper.  
  
"When you vanquished me," said Cole, "I wasn't transformed as   
most demons are. I have a soul that protected me from the   
transformation. It also allowed me to gather enough power to escape   
the Wasteland.  
  
"But to escape the Wasteland, I had to defeat the Beast. It was   
blocking the exit to the Wasteland. There was only one way to defeat   
it. I had to drain its' essence. As long as it has its' essence, it   
could draw sustenance from any vanquished demons that went to the   
Wasteland. Without its' essence, the Beast couldn't live."  
  
"And since it sensed Phoebe had been there," said Leo, "it would   
naturally assume that Phoebe had taken that essence."  
  
"It seems so," said Cole. "It would have overlooked my presence   
there. As far as I know, Phoebe is the only non-demonic creature ever   
to enter the Wasteland. So, Cattarrin would naturally assume she was   
the culprit, just as Leo said."  
  
"Where would he take Phoebe?" asked Paige.  
  
"Probably back to the Wasteland," said Cole. "What showed up   
here really wasn't him. It was a physical form he created to enter   
this realm. He's strongest in the Wasteland."  
  
"Looks like we're going on a road trip," said Paige.  
  
"That's impossible," said Cole. "The Wasteland is for demons,   
but Cattarrin will take whatever magic goes there. He'll drain you   
the moment you set foot in the Wasteland. Going there is out of the   
question." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"You listen to me," said Piper very deliberately. "Phoebe's   
there because of you. God knows what Cattarrin is doing to her.   
Don't tell me no one can go save her."  
  
"I didn't say that," said Cole. "I said you couldn't go. But I   
can. As long as I have the essence of the Beast, he can't hurt me."  
  
"But he can hurt Phoebe," said Leo. "When he learns you have   
the essence and not her, he's got no reason to keep her alive."  
  
"Yes he does," said Cole. "Cattarrin can't take the essence by   
force. It has to be willingly given. As long as he believes I'm   
willing to trade Phoebe for the essence he won't kill her. At least   
long enough for me to get her out of the Wasteland."  
  
"Then what?" asked Paige. "We wait for him to show up again?   
He doesn't strike me as the type to just give up."  
  
"Paige and Leo are right," said Piper. "Cattarrin won't give up   
until he gets the essence back. So there's no choice. We'll have to   
vanquish him."  
  
"You can't," said Leo. "When you vanquish a creature, you   
separate the living essence of the creature from its' magical essence.   
That's why they explode the way they do. Technically, Cattarrin isn't   
a living creature. He's living magic. That's why he can't be   
vanquished. There's no living essence to separate from the magical   
essence. Even in physical form all you can do is destroy the physical   
form. He still remains in the Wasteland. And he has all the magic of   
the Wasteland at his disposal."  
  
"We have to do something," said Leo. "Even if we get Phoebe   
back, he'll just keep coming back. All he wants is the essence.   
We'll make a deal with him. You give him the essence and he gives us   
Phoebe."  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Cole. "Once he gets the essence back,   
there's nothing to stop him from absorbing all of us. If I return the   
essence to him it's like signing our death warrants."  
  
"Cole," said Piper, "if Cattarrin is living magic, wouldn't he   
be subject to the same rules that govern other magic?"  
  
"Yes, of course," said Cole. "He's still magic. He's still   
subject to the same rules as any magic. But believe me, there are few   
creatures that can stand against him. Especially in the Wasteland.   
Magic is amplified there. In the Wasteland, Cattarrin is virtually   
unstoppable."  
  
"He's right about that," said Leo. "From what I know of the   
Wasteland, your powers would be magnified there, but so are his. It   
would be more so for him. That's his home."  
  
"What about the Beast?" asked Piper. "It would be subject to   
the same rules as any other magic, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Of course," said Cole. "It wasn't nearly as powerful as   
Cattarrin himself, but it was still plenty powerful. But that's   
academic now. The Beast is dead."  
  
"We might not have to fight him," said Piper. "If what I have   
in mind works, I'll bet Cattarrin will let us leave the Wasteland with   
Phoebe."  
  
"What are you planning?" asked Leo.  
  
"Never mind," said Piper. "Paige and I have some preparations   
to make. You two wait here until we're ready. Come on, Paige. We   
have some work to do."  
  
Piper and Paige went into the kitchen, leaving Leo and Cole   
alone in the living room.  
  
"I don't know what she's planning," said Cole, "but it won't   
work. No one is stronger than Cattarrin in his own domain. It would   
be like attacking the Elders up there."  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate her," said Leo. "You know as well as   
I do she can be pretty resourceful when she wants to be."  
  
"Oh, I know that," said Cole. "But none of you really knows   
what we're up against. I do. I'm afraid whatever she's planning is   
only going to disappoint her."  
  
"Do you want to be the one to tell her she can't try whatever   
she's cooking up in there?" asked Leo. "I know I don't. You know how   
she gets when it comes to protecting her sisters."  
  
"I'm not that crazy," said Cole. "Whatever she's planning, no   
one will be able to talk her out of it. I only hope I can protect her   
while she's down there."  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Piper and Paige finally came out   
of the kitchen.  
  
"We're ready," announced Piper. "Cole, you're going to take   
Paige and me to the Wasteland. Leo, you need to wait here for us. We   
may need your healing ability and we can't risk loosing you to   
Cattarrin."  
  
"Piper," Leo began to protest.  
  
"No arguments," snapped Piper. "There isn't time. Cole, let's   
get going."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Cole. "Just what have you got planned?"  
  
"Cole," said Paige, "trust me, you really don't want to piss her   
off right now. It's because of you that Phoebe's in this predicament.   
If I were you, I'd just shut up and do as I was told."  
  
Cole looked at Leo who just shrugged. Cole decided maybe Paige   
was right. When her sister was in danger, there was no telling what   
Piper might do. Finally, he agreed.  
  
"Now," said Piper, "when we get there, I'll do the talking.   
Just go along with whatever I say. Trust me, this is going to work   
out fine."  
  
"I hope so," said Cole. "But if there's any trouble, I'm   
getting you and Paige out of there right away."  
  
With a sister on each arm, Cole shimmered to the Wasteland.   
Leaving Leo to wonder just what Piper had planned. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Phoebe stood lashed to an outcropping of rock by tendrils of   
magical energy. Cattarrin stood in front of her, his hand   
outstretched as she screamed in agony. Cattarrin dropped his hand and   
Phoebe stopped screaming, collapsing in near exhaustion.  
  
"It's true," said Cattarrin. "I do not sense the essence in   
you. You do not have it."  
  
"That's what we've been trying to tell you."  
  
Cattarrin turned around to see Piper, Paige, and Cole standing   
only a few feet from him.  
  
"Fools," bellowed Cattarrin. "You save me the trouble of coming   
for you. Now I will destroy all of you. In my domain there are none   
who can resist me."  
  
"You mean before we tell you where this essence you want is?"   
asked Piper. "That's kind of short sighted."  
  
"You have the essence?" asked Cattarrin. "Give it to me and   
your deaths will be quick and painless."  
  
"I don't like that deal," said Paige.  
  
"Neither do I," said Piper. She pulled a vial out of her pocket   
filled with a milky pink liquid. "Here's the deal. You give us our   
sister and let us leave here unharmed or I'll use this."  
  
"You are a fool," said Cattarrin. "Your potions and elixirs   
hold no fear for me."  
  
"You don't quite understand," said Piper, taking Cole's arm.   
"He has this essence you're so hot for. This vial holds a power   
destruction potion. If you don't agree to our demands, I'll use this   
on him. It will destroy all of his powers. Including that precious   
essence you want so badly. So it's up to you. You want the essence,   
we get our sister."  
  
"I shall simply destroy you first," said Cattarrin. "Then he   
will return what is mine before I destroy the other two."  
  
"Wrong," said Paige, pulling out a vial identical to the one   
Piper held. "You go after her, I use this. You go after me, she uses   
hers. We're willing to bet you can't get both of us before one of us   
can use our vial. What do you say? Want to see who's faster on the   
draw?"  
  
"Your potion cannot destroy the essence," said Cattarrin.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Piper. "You didn't think your Beast could   
be defeated and now it's dead. You didn't think anyone could escape   
this God forsaken place. But two people did. This essence is now   
part of Cole's powers. Are you so sure this won't work that you'd   
risk destroying it?"  
  
Cattarrin looked at Piper, then at Paige. He reached out and   
the magical tendrils holding Phoebe vanished. She dropped to the   
ground barely conscious.  
  
"We have a bargain," said Cattarrin.  
  
"Paige," said Piper, "get her out of here."  
  
Paige picked Phoebe up and orbed them away.  
  
"The essence," demanded Cattarrin.  
  
"Cole, give it to him," said Piper.  
  
"Piper," Cole whispered to her, "as long as I have the essence,   
he can't hurt me. I'll never again have to worry about being   
vanquished to here."  
  
"You want me to use this?" asked Piper, holding up the vial   
again. "Just remember you aren't exactly my favorite person. I'd   
just as soon destroy your powers as not."  
  
Cole looked at Piper, and then held out his hand. An orb of   
energy formed that was a reddish yellow in color. When it was   
completely formed, Cattarrin reached out and took the orb from Cole.  
  
"Leave this place," commanded Cattarrin. "We have a bargain and   
I will honor it. But should you ever return, I will not be bound by   
this agreement again."  
  
"No problem there," said Piper. "I can think of better places   
I'd rather be. Cole, get us out of here."  
  
Cole sighed, then shimmered Piper and himself out of the   
Wasteland. When they arrived at the manor, Leo had already healed   
Phoebe and she seemed as good as new. Paige sat next to Phoebe,   
hugging her older sister.  
  
"What happened?" asked Leo. "We thought you might not make it   
out of there."  
  
"Cole returned the essence to Cattarrin," said Piper. "I don't   
know why it was so important to him, but he has what he wanted. I   
think he'll be leaving us alone now."  
  
"He needed it for the Beast, " said Cole. "He can reconstitute   
the Beast and put it back to absorbing the magical essence of demons   
vanquished there."  
  
"So that's why he wanted it so badly," said Paige. "What about   
you, Cole? I guess that puts a crimp in your powers now."  
  
"Not that much," said Cole. "All in all, it was really a very   
small portion of my powers. I'll hardly miss it."  
  
He turned to Phoebe.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe," he said. "The others can tell you I   
never hesitated when I found out what had happened. I immediately   
came to your rescue."  
  
"A rescue that wouldn't have been necessary if not for you,"   
said Phoebe. "Cole, you just don't seem to understand. It's over   
between us. You're evil. It's part of who you are. This is only one   
more example of the danger you can put us in. I know you didn't mean   
to, but that's not the point."  
  
"I still have to try," said Cole. "I still love you, Phoebe."  
  
"It's not enough," said Phoebe.  
  
Cole looked at her, and then shimmered out of the manor. Phoebe   
stood up and said she was going into the kitchen to get something to   
eat.  
  
"By the way," Leo said to Piper, "Paige wouldn't tell us how you   
convinced Cattarrin to let you go."  
  
"It was simple," said Piper, pulling out the vial. "I just   
threatened to use a power destruction potion on Cole that would   
destroy the essence. I was betting he wasn't sure if it would work or   
not and wouldn't take the chance. Turns out I was right."  
  
"Power destruction potion?" questioned Leo. "I never heard of   
that."  
  
"Neither have I," said Piper.  
  
She pulled the cap out of the vial and emptied the contents into   
her mouth and swallowed.  
  
"Strawberry flavored milk is one of my favorites," said Piper.  
  
"Mine, too," said Paige, emptying the contents of her vial.  
  
"Milk?" questioned Leo in total amazement. "You bluffed the   
ruler of the Wasteland with milk?"  
  
"Hey, he didn't know what was in the vial," said Piper. "Can I   
help it if he was willing to take my word about what was in the vial?"  
  
Laughing, the sisters and Leo went into the kitchen together.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
